El lado oculto del capitán
by Yuukosixth
Summary: Visitar un planeta nuevo siempre supone riesgos… Y esto es algo que el capitán de la USS Enterprise debería haber previsto antes. [SPIRK]
1. Nuevo planeta

_**CAPÍTULO 1**_

_**Muy bien comandante Chekov, transpórtenos. **_

_Esta era la orden que acababa de dar el capitán de la USS Enterprise para que los transportaran a él, a su primer oficial semi-vulcano y a su jefe de enfermería, y también uno de sus mejores amigos, al planeta en el que se encontraban en aquel momento. Era uno de los planetas que habían decidido visitar y explorar durante aquella larga misión de cinco años que les asignó la Flota Estelar. Habían calificado aquel planeta en un principio como "no peligroso", ya que un primer análisis de la superficie había terminado en ese resultado, por lo que simplemente bajaron con el equipo de observación y un par de pháseres. Bones, el jefe de enfermería, había hecho saber ya que no le hacía ninguna gracia bajar a planetas inexplorados, y como en todos los planetas a los que iba, Spok, el primer oficial de la nave, se encargó de recordarle que como jefe de enfermería y científico era su deber. Por su parte el capitán Kirk rodaba los ojos y sonreía ante el mal humor continuo del médico y la lógica aplastante de su primer oficial._

_**Está bien chicos, no empecemos como siempre, ¿de acuerdo? Sabemos a qué hemos venido aquí. No os separéis y cuidado donde pisáis y lo que tocáis.**_

_Ante ese discurso Bones no pudo si no rodar los ojos a mitad de camino de ser escéptico e irónico, en mitad de su ataque de desesperación diario._

_**Oh claro, aquí tenemos al capitán James Tiberius Kirk señores, ejemplo de profesionalidad y de no meterse en líos nunca por seguir siempre las órdenes establecidas.**_

_Kirk estalló en carcajadas, totalmente despreocupado por lo que acababa de decir su amigo, a la par que Spok soltaba un imperceptible suspiro._

_**Gracias gracias… Pero no lo digas muy alto, no quiero que las nativas del planeta se enamoren de mí incluso antes de verme.**_

_El rubio guiñó un ojo, pero la dirección de este gesto no era precisamente para Bones, ya que además él había comenzado a andar maldiciendo por lo bajo. Sabiendo Spok porque lo decía, decidió ignorar el comentario, aunque no pudo evitar un leve aleteo de su nariz, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para el capitán, quien lo deslumbró con una de aquellas arrebatadoras sonrisas suyas antes de proseguir su camino. Llevaban más o menos una hora y media explorando el planeta cuando ocurrió algo imprevisto…_

_Kirk se sentía agotado. La atmósfera de aquel planeta y su gravedad hacía que todo pareciese más difícil de hacer, y parecía que después de todo ese trabajo su cuerpo pesaba cincuenta kilos más. Miró hacia atrás un segundo y observó a Bones y a Spok recogiendo muestras de cada cosa que les parecía interesante, que solía ser entorno al 99'99% de cosas que veían. Les dedicó a ambos, aunque no lo vieran, una leve sonrisa. Aunque aquellos dos siempre estuvieran de bronca el uno con el otro, hacían muy buen equipo. Con un suspiro exasperado Jim dio dos pasos hacia atrás antes de girarse… Con la mala suerte de tropezar con una raíz que antes no estaba allí, o eso pensaba él. Cayó hacia atrás por una pequeña cuesta, dándose un buen golpe, aunque nada grave._

_**¡Au!**_

_Fue lo único que salió de la boca del rubio, antes de llevarse la mano a la cabeza y sacudirla. Suspiró de nuevo, esta vez más profundamente, intentando calmarse. No se había hecho demasiado daño, por lo que simplemente se incorporó con cuidado y observó a su alrededor. Podría subir de nuevo aquella cuesta, pero algo más en aquel pequeño lugar le llamó la atención. Clavó sus ojos azules en una planta de más o menos un metro y medio de alto, color verde, muy llamativa, con hojas en forma de, ¿corazón?, bueno, Kirk no sabía el término científico para aquel tipo de hojas, así que sí, eran hojas con forma de corazón. Del centro de la planta salían una especie de tentáculos rosas y amarillos que se movían de lado a lado, tranquilamente, como hipnotizándolo. Un momento, aquella planta se… ¿movía? El rubio parpadeó otro par de veces, por miedo a que le engañasen los sentidos, o a que el golpe que se había dado lo hubiese desconcertado. Pero no, los tentáculos de la planta seguían moviéndose. Lentamente el chico se acercó, y los tentáculos pasaron de moverse aleatoriamente a apuntar en su dirección suavemente. Lejos de asustarse, el irresponsable capitán se acercó un poco más, alzando la mano, notando como si los tentáculos olfateasen el aire para deducir que tipo de criatura estaba acercándose._

_Por otro lado ambos científicos seguían tan ensimismados en la tarea de recoger pruebas que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que el capitán faltaba, hasta el momento en el que Bones dijo en alto._

_**Creo que esto será suficiente… Además, deberíamos regresar. Por lo visto en este planeta anochece dentro de una hora o menos, ¿no es así, Jim?**_

_Al no recibir respuesta, ambos se giraron en redondo, comprobando que su capitán no estaba por ningún sitio. Bones abrió los ojos de par en par y se llevó la mano a la frente con un sonoro golpe._

_**Mierda…**_

_En cambio Spok no varió lo más mínimo su expresión. Comenzó a analizar los alrededores de su posición casi al instante, buscando cualquier tipo de señal de su capitán, incluso buscando telepáticamente un rastro de la conexión tan "especial" que ambos tenían. Simplemente no se permitió entrar en pánico, ya que era vulcano, y tampoco era de extrañar que Kirk se extraviase en algún viaje. Lo único peligroso podría ser que la estupidez del humano y su irresponsabilidad le hicieran tocar algo que no debía, o pisar algo que tampoco debía pisar, o simplemente hacer enfadar a algo que no debía hacer enfadar, lo cual, cabe añadir en este punto, que era lo que mejor se le daba de todo lo que había citado el vulcano mentalmente. Así fue como, analizando su entorno, encontró una zona de tierra removida, parecía, por pies humanos. Caminó rápido hacia ella, con Bones pisándole los talones, ya entrando en un ataque de pánico. El médico, por su parte, quería ponerse a gritar y maldecir cada una de las acciones que le habían llevado a alistarse en la Flota Estelar, pero sabía que gritar no solucionaría nada, e incluso podía empeorar las cosas atrayendo algún tipo de ser a su posición… Por lo que se dedicó a seguir al vulcano, mirando en todas direcciones, mientras mentalmente enumeraba los insultos que le iba a soltar al joven capitán cuando lo encontrasen. Spok se agachó en el lugar donde la tierra estaba removida, siguiendo el rastro que había dejado, y encontrando por fin la pequeña cuesta por la que parecía haberse arrastrado su capitán._

_**Bones. Ahí.**_

_Señaló con un dedo mientras comenzaba a descender, con el médico haciendo de su sombra mientras balbuceaba._

_**Maldito mocoso… Ya verás cuando te encuentre… Te juro que pienso inyectarte un hypospray de sarpullido carpiano… **_

_Kirk había conseguido acercarse a menos de un metro de aquella planta, o animal, aún no tenía muy claro que era. Alzó una de sus manos lentamente, mientras los tentáculos se acercaban con la misma lentitud, curiosos de saber que era aquello, y si suponía una amenaza para ellos… Cuando algo los sobresaltó._

_**¡JIM, POR EL AMOR DE DIOS, ¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO!?**_

_La voz de Bones desencadenó varias acciones. Kirk dio un buen brinco, asustado por el repentino grito, que no se esperaba para nada… y el brusco movimiento del rubio hizo que los tentáculos reaccionasen casi al instante, lanzando un pequeño latigazo contra la parte baja del vientre del capitán, acertando justo en la cadera y sacándole a Kirk un grito de sorpresa y algo de dolor. El chico cayó hacia atrás mientras veía como la planta desaparecía bajo tierra, y acto seguido unas fuertes y firmes manos que él conocía muy bien lo había cogido de la cintura y lo había alzado para ponerse de pie._

_**MALDITO CRÍO, ¿¡EN QUE COÑO ESTÁS PENSANDO!?**_

_Kirk dedicó una mirada de perdón, mezclada con algo de molestia hacia el médico, que parecía estar a punto de sufrir una embolia mientras observaba fijamente su vientre. Al que más miedo le daba mirar era a Spok, aunque acabó haciéndolo, para encontrarse con unos ojos totalmente oscuros, mirándolo fijamente, reprendiéndolo sin decir una palabra. Incluso pudo advertir que el aleteo de la nariz del semi-vulcano se notaba más que de costumbre. Eso, para él, ya era suficiente, por lo que agachó la mirada, avergonzado._

_**Sabe Dios qué coño te ha hecho ese… Ese lo que sea. Demonios Jim, sabía que eras irresponsable y estúpido, ¡pero no sabía que eras tanto de ambas cosas!**_

_Mientras Bones se dedicaba a reprender al chico, Spok, con el brazo que no sujetaba a Jim había sacado el intercomunicador._

_**Spok a USS Enterprise, transpórtenos cuanto antes, el capitán ha sido herido por un 'ser indefinido'.**_

_Una vez que Spok cortó la comunicación, Bones frunció el ceño. Había puesto un tono extraño al decir "ser indefinido"._

_**Quizá… Quizá no tan indefinido. Ese tipo de hojas me suenan muchísimo Spok, ¿a ti no?**_

_A Bones le extrañaba conocer ese tipo de hoja, más en un planeta al que nunca había ido… Pero la mirada que le dedicó Spok le sacó de toda duda posible. Sí, la conocían. Y ambos la conocían muy bien._

_Una vez estuvieron por fin los tres en el USS Entreprise el caos comenzó. Spok y Bones se llevaron rápidamente al capitán a la enfermería, ante las quejas del capitán que decía que se encontraba bien, que sólo le escocía un poco la zona donde se había llevado el latigazo. Para él no pasó desapercibida una mirada extraña que compartieron Spok y Bones mientras lo arrastraban hacia la enfermería, sintiendo una punzada de celos y algo de curiosidad. Una vez consiguieron tumbarlo en la camilla entre las quejas del rubio, Bones echó a correr por la enfermería, buscando todo lo que necesitaba, mientras Spok se quedaba cuidando de que Jim no huyese de allí. En ningún momento apartó la mirada del capitán, el cual notó que lo miraba de una forma extraña. Hasta que no pudo más y le dijo._

_**O vamos Spok, no me mires así. No ha sido para tanto… Te estoy diciendo que me encuentro bien, no hace falta que te hagas el vulcano indignado y enfadado conmigo…**_

_Cuando Spok lo miraba así se sentía como un niño pequeño a punto de ser regañado por su madre. Y así se sentía en ese momento, incluso arrugó los morros, molesto por que Spok ni variaba su expresión, ni decía una sola palabra._

_**Eso ha sido lo más irresponsable que te he visto hacer en mucho tiempo, Jim. Ha sido una acción totalmente ilógica y, por consiguiente, peligrosa. Cabe añadir que sabrás que tengo que redactar esto en el informe.**_

_Bones llegó a tiempo para impedir a Jim contestar al vulcano, y para oír la última parte de la frase de este._

_**Oh claro que lo sabe, ¿¡pero te piensas que le importa lo más mínimo!? Pues claro que no, las reglas no están hechas para el señor James Tiberius Kirk.**_

_Y de nuevo, antes de que Jim pudiera contestar, el doctor le inyectó un hypospray con sedante. Las últimas imágenes que vio el rubio fueron ambos científicos sobre él observándolo: la mirada extraña de Spok y la mirada divertida de Bones; y las últimas palabras que Bones pronunció:_

_**Prepárate cuando te despiertes, querido capitán. Espero que recuerdes cuando decías que te encontrabas bien…**_

_No pudo escuchar el resto de la frase y acto seguido cayó en la completa inconsciencia. _


	2. Tengo calor

_**CAPÍTULO 2**_

_-Ese maldito crío, ni siquiera sabe las consecuencias de…_

_Aquellas palabras se deslizaron suave y lentamente a través de la mente del capitán, aún algo confuso. No tenía los ojos abiertos, aún no tenía fuerzas, y le dolía el cuello, probablemente por la cantidad de hyposprays que Bones le había inyectado._

_-…lo peor de todo es que se lo pasará genial cuando despierte…_

_Otra retahíla de palabras se deslizó a través de sus oídos, como susurros, como si estuvieran pronunciándolas desde más lejos. Cada vez las oía más lejanas…_

_-…estúpido niñato cotilla, siempre tocando lo que no debe toc…_

_Y de nuevo el joven capitán volvió a perder la consciencia, sumiéndose en la oscuridad y el silencio. Pero, poco a poco, en aquella oscuridad empezaron a formarse cosas, sombras, colores y formas. Jim se sorprendió a si mismo soñando con lo que parecían ser unas hojas de planta en forma de corazón, y una planta muy llamativa, de un metro y medio de alto, que lo llamaba con una especie de tentáculos que salían de su tallo… Llamada a la que Jim hizo caso, acercándose sin vacilar. Los tentáculos de la planta rozaron las yemas de sus dedos, sorprendiendo al rubio debido a su suave tacto, como si fuese terciopelo… Pero algo no acabó de agradar a la planta, que sin más pinchó el dedo índice del capitán, haciéndolo sangrar ligeramente, para luego desaparecer de repente. Y de nuevo Kirk se quedó en la completa oscuridad._

_-Joder, mira que desastre._

_Eran las palabras de Bones mientras observaba todo el caos de la enfermería a su alrededor. Debía estar atento a todas sus labores, pero sin quitar un ojo de encima al cuerpo de su capitán, tendido, sedado en una de las camillas. En el momento en el que hiciera un amago de despertar, le echaría de nuevo un hypospray._

_-Si él supiera que es lo que le ha picado…_

_Pero una llamada le sobresaltó. Corrió hacia el intercomunicador. Era una llamada de emergencia: uno de los miembros de la tripulación se había caído mientras arreglaban un pequeño fallo en el núcleo de curvatura, y al parecer se había lastimado una pierna. Le llamaban para que acudiese rápido a ver si era grave, y para llevárselo a la enfermería. Soltando maldiciones e insultos hacia cualquier cosa que se le viniera a la mente, Bones recogió su maletín y le echó un último vistazo a Kirk. Acababa de darle el hypospray, así que dudaba que fuera a despertarse en, como mínimo, una hora. Así que sin más, salió a toda prisa de la enfermería. _

_Otro sueño se instaló en la mente del capitán. Aunque en realidad no era otro sueño… si no el mismo de antes, sólo que este no terminaba en oscuridad. En algún punto de esta surgía un pequeño haz de luz blanca, hacia el cual se dirigió lentamente. No llegaba, no era capaz de llegar, y por eso Kirk comenzó a correr hacia aquel punto luminoso. Cada vez tenía más calor, y se sentía más agitado y mareado. Pero no era el calor que se siente como cuando haces ejercicio. No… era… otro tipo de calor. Estaba a punto de alcanzar el haz de luz cuando de pronto desapareció. Parpadeó un par de veces, y la tercera vez que parpadeó comenzó a verlo todo borroso. Apretó los párpados con fuerza una última vez antes de abrir los ojos lentamente, aunque por completo. Analizó el lugar donde se encontraba primero, ¿la enfermería del Enterprise? Pero algo llamó su atención, antes incluso de confirmar el lugar en el que estaba. Se sentía agitado y respiraba ligeramente entrecortado. Se llevó ambas manos a la cara, la cual sentía arder. Asustado por un momento se levantó rápidamente de la camilla, tan rápido, que se mareó y tuvo que apoyarse en una pared cercana. Agachó la cabeza, calmándose, intentando recuperar la compostura… Pero no era capaz. Se sentía incluso mareado. Una rápida ojeada a su alrededor confirmó que estaba solo, lo cual le parecía ciertamente extraño. Una vez se hubo calmado, aunque su estado no mejoró, se acercó lentamente a un espejo cercano, y la imagen que le devolvió el espejo no se la esperaba para nada. Llevaba una especie de camisa abierta, con todo el vientre y la parte baja del torso vendado. Su pelo rubio estaba completamente revuelto, y había un brillo extraño, casi feroz en sus ojos azules. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, y sus labios ligeramente entreabiertos, por los cuales se escapaban sus leves jadeos. "Tengo calor", fue su primer pensamiento coherente, y probablemente el último. Una lenta y amenazadora sonrisa comenzó a curvar las comisuras de sus labios, y todos sus pensamientos se dirigieron única y exclusivamente hacia una persona en todo el universo. _

_-Malditos quejicas, ni siquiera tenía una puñetera torcedura…_

_Bones entró en la enfermería con su mal humor rozando el infinito, ya que al final había ido para nada y había gastado casi una hora y media en atender al chico lesionado, que no tenía nada, pero que tenía un enorme ataque de ansiedad por el golpe. Por lo demás estaba perfectamente. Entró en su lugar de trabajo, tiró el maletín de malas maneras encima de la mesa y suspiró profundamente, pasándose las manos por el pelo en un intento de calmarse. Apoyó ambas manos en su mesa y respiró tranquilamente, o lo más tranquilamente que su estado natural le permitía, para luego girarse sobre sus talones y sentarse en la mesa, mirando la camilla de Kirk… O más bien la camilla en la que James Tiberius Kirk NO ESTABA._

_-¿¡PERO QUE COÑO…!? ¿¡DONDE MIERDAS TE HAS METIDO!? ¡JIM! ¡JIM!_

_Bones echó a correr por toda la enfermería, llamándolo, buscándolo._

_-Joder, joder, ¡joder! Tengo que avisar al duende de orejas puntiagudas antes de que esto se descontrole…_

_Y fue en ese momento en el que Bones echó a correr hacia el puente de mando._

_Al final, antes de salir de la enfermería a hurtadillas, Kirk se había abrochado la camisa y se había cuidado de ir por pasillos de la nave en los que sabía que a aquellas horas, no solía haber mucha gente. Sólo tenía un objetivo en mente, y no iba a parar hasta llegar a él. La sonrisa de su rostro se había ampliado juguetonamente, ya no era muy consciente de sus actos y tampoco le preocupaba el por qué. Era como ir ebrio, pero la sensación de aquel momento era mucho más divertida y placentera. Sólo pensando en su objetivo se relamía el labio inferior… Hasta que por fin llegó a él. La puerta del puente de mando se abrió ante él, y ante la sorpresa de todos los allí presentes al verlo allí, después de las noticias que habían recibido. Pero la cara que más sorprendida estaba, era la que menos lo mostraba. Sentado en la silla del capitán, Spok observó cómo Kirk se acercaba a él lentamente. Medio entrecerró los ojos al ver aquella sonrisa adornando el rostro de su capitán, sonrisa que conocía muy bien, pero que tenía un deje distinto a todas las demás que había experimentado._

_-Capitán, su estado actual aún no le permite dirigir la nave. Le ruego que vuelva a la enfermería para que…_

_-¿Capitán?_

_La voz juguetona de Kirk junto con aquella sonrisa causaron tal impresión, que puso a todos los allí presentes los pelos de punta, e incluso hizo que algunos de ellos se sonrojase sólo con oírlo, haciendo que pensasen en cómo Spok podía mantener aquella inexpresividad tan perfecta._

_-Creo que mi puesto de capitán me ha sido arrebatado… Aunque cabe de decir que pienso recuperarlo._

_La voz de Kirk fue disminuyendo de tono conforme se acercaba a la silla en la que estaba sentado Spok, mientras la mirada de este no abandonaba nunca los ojos azules del joven, intentando leer cuál sería su próximo movimiento. Todos los allí presentes notaron que el ambiente cambiaba completamente con cada palabra que Kirk pronunciaba, sabiendo todos que él ahora mismo no era consciente de sus actos. Y aún sabiendo todo aquello, todos en ese momento estaban pensando que no debían estar allí presenciando aquello. Por su parte, Spok estaba lentamente llegando a su límite, aunque aún no se le notase, y estaba poniendo todos sus sentidos y aprendizajes vulcanos para evitar sonrojarse, y todos sus sentidos humanos para evitar lanzarse en aquel momento sobre Jim._

_-Capitán, le repito que esta medida es sólo temporal. En el estado en el que se encuentra ni siquiera debería estar aquí, regrese a la enfermería o tendré que…_

_-¿O tendrás que qué, Spok?_

_Kirk había acabado por situarse justo enfrente de la silla del capitán, plantando una de sus arrebatadoras sonrisas enfrente del vulcano y apoyando cada una de sus manos en los respectivos reposabrazos de la silla del capitán, acercándose peligrosamente al rostro de Spok y haciendo que todos los allí presentes abrieran la boca de par en par, e incluso algunos desviaron la mirada rápidamente. Todos sabían la relación que aquellos dos tenían, pero nunca, jamás, habían mostrado el mínimo gesto en público, al menos no nada fuera de lo normal. Y esto podía catalogarse perfectamente como algo "fuera de lo normal"._

_-Jim, aléjate de mí o…_

_-O qué Spok, ¿vas a pegarme?_

_La sonrisa de Jim se hacía más amenazadora por momentos, y el control de las emociones de Spok se estaba viniendo abajo. Dentro de poco no podría controlarse, y Jim sufriría las consecuencias de ello… Aunque algo le decía a Spok que ahora mismo a Jim no le importaría demasiado. Los pensamientos del vulcano se fijaron en la pura lógica: Jim no era así, sólo estaba bajo los efectos de la picadura de aquella planta. Él lo sabía, y con eso debería bastar, pero no era suficiente para calmar los pensamientos del vulcano ante el Jim que se le presentaba ante él. Era como poner una golosina delante de un niño hambriento. El vulcano soltó un leve suspiro, imperceptible a ojos de los demás, pero si para Jim, logrando que este último soltase una leve risilla._

_-Capitán, por última vez, si no abandona el puente inmediatamente y se dirige a la enfermería no tendré otro remedio que obligarlo a ello._

_Spok dijo todo aquello intentando que no se notase la tensión en su voz. Ahora mismo, el primer oficial era como un gato a punto de saltar hacia su juguete favorito, y le estaba costando un mundo controlarse, más viendo los empeños de su capitán en conseguir una respuesta emocional procedente del vulcano. Pareció que lo que dijo Spok a continuación hizo gracia al humano, ya que este se echó a reír a carcajadas. Por su parte Kirk estaba disfrutando de esto al máximo: no sabía que le pasaba y tampoco le importaba, pero sí sabía que ahora mismo no pararía hasta conseguir su objetivo. Y su objetivo había quedado más que claro. Aunque parecía que en aquel momento la cosa no avanzaba, Kirk tenía muchísimas otras ideas en mente. Cuando dejó de reír se apartó por fin de la silla, rodeándola y poniéndose justo detrás de Spok, quien lo seguía con la mirada fijamente: no quería perderse ningún movimiento del humano, por si hacía alguna de sus ya comunes estupideces, más si a esto le sumabas que ahora mismo Kirk no era dueño de sus emociones, y por ello estaba comportándose así. Spok volvió a fijar todas las direcciones de sus pensamientos en esta única verdad lógica. Mientras Kirk se paseaba alrededor de la silla deslizó su mano deliberadamente por el hombro de su primer oficial, rozando "sin querer" el sensible cuello de este, y ascendiendo por las orejas, aún más sensibles. Spok no pudo más, intentó reprimir un escalofrío fallidamente, y acto seguido se levantó bruscamente de la silla, alejándose un paso de esta y de su capitán. Se quedó allí, mirándolo fijamente a aquellos ojos azules, que no auguraban nada bueno mirándolo de aquella forma, controlándose a duras penas. El rubio sonrió de oreja a oreja, lamiéndose el labio inferior con la punta de la lengua, y rodeando de nuevo la silla para acabar sentándose allí, cruzando las piernas una sobre otra y apoyando la cara en una de sus manos._

_-¿Qué pasa Spok, te encuentras mal? ¿Necesitas que te releve?_

_La risilla que salió de entre los perfectos dientes del capitán puso a todos los pelos de punta de nuevo, mientras seguían atónitos ante la escena que allí se estaba representando. Y entre tanto, en el momento cumbre de a escena, alguien apareció por el puente de mando dando gritos y con un hypospray en la mano._

_-¡SPOK! Por el amor de Dios, tenemos que encontrarlo. Jim se ha…_

_Y las palabras se quedaron en su boca al entrar allí y ver aquella escena: Jim sentado en la silla de capitán con aquella sonrisa y aquel… aquel todo en general, Spok delante de él como sin saber cómo reaccionar, o como si estuviera controlándose para no reaccionar, y el resto de los allí presentes sin saber dónde meterse._

_-¡Oh Bones! Querido amigo, sólo faltabas tú… ¿quieres apuntarte a la fiesta?_

_Bones tardó unos segundos aún en reaccionar, carraspeando fuertemente e intentando contener un sonrojo que sin saber por qué amenazaba con salir a la superficie de sus mejillas._

_-Ni fiesta ni mierdas Jim, te vienes conmigo a la enfermería. Ahora mismo._

_Y fue en ese momento en el que Bones se dispuso a acercarse, hypospray en mano, momento en el cual Jim aprovechó para levantarse de la silla de nuevo, con aquella calmada, pero amenazadora sonrisa en su rostro, encarándose a Bones. A medida que este se acercaba la sonrisa ampliaba su tamaño. Y cuando por fin Bones llegó hasta él, nada confiado en la actitud del rubio, apoyó el hypospray en el cuello de él… Hypospray que desapareció de un golpe cuando Jim lo tiró al suelo y echó a correr ante la mirada atónita de los presentes y la horrorizada de Bones. En un segundo Jim había desaparecido por la puerta del puente de mando y nadie sabía dónde estaba. _

_-¡Joder! _

_Bones gritó, de nuevo histérico, llevándose las manos a la cabeza mientras se agachaba a recoger el hypospray. Luego le dedicó una mirada de soslayo al vulcano que tenía frente a él, y que aún no había reaccionado, simplemente se había quedado mirando justo a la puerta por la que hace segundos el capitán había desaparecido._

_-¡Spok! ¿¡Qué cojones te pasa!?_

_El médico no podía creerse que Spok reaccionase de aquella manera, o más bien que no reaccionase de ninguna. Hasta que por fin reaccionó. Spok se movió calmadamente hacia el médico, quitándole el hypospray de la mano mientras decía._

_-Comandante Sulu, ocupe mi puesto. No podemos permitir que el capitán circule por la nave a sus anchas en ese estado. Por su bien, y por el nuestro, voy a ir a buscarlo. Apunte esto en el diario de a bordo._

_-Y una mierda Spok, ¿estás mal de la cabeza? _

_Bones agarró inesperadamente a Spok del brazo justo antes de que este cruzara la puerta del puente. Luego añadió, en voz más baja._

_-Sabes perfectamente lo que le ha picado, no está en sus cabales Spok, no piensa con la cabeza. Podrías salir…_

_-Soy vulcano Bones, llevo entrenándome en las artes de combate cuerpo a cuerpo vulcanas desde que tengo uso de razón. ¿De veras crees que existe la posibilidad de que el capitán, y más en su estado, pueda dañarme de alguna forma?_

_Y sin dejar contestar a Bones, Spok salió del puente solamente con la compañía de su hypospray. Bones se quedó allí, mirando cómo se iba sin más. Aunque no le hubiera dejado contestarle, la respuesta de Bones era clara…_

_-Si, maldito orejas puntiagudas, claro que puede… Es Jim…_

_Y con un suspiro de exasperación Bones se quedó en el puente, a la espera de nuevas noticias. Por su parte, Spok comenzó a caminar por la nave, aunque algo le decía que no tardaría demasiado en encontrarlo. Una voz masculina que conocía muy bien cruzó por su mente en un pensamiento, en menos de un segundo_

"_Sabes dónde estoy… Ven a buscarme."_


End file.
